For many organizations, working on a commercial bid request proposal poses several challenges. These challenges may include properly comprehending a customer's terminology and keywords, which may be unfamiliar to the organization. As such, often within a short timeline, it becomes necessary for the organization to cross-reference and understand the customer's evaluation process to successfully interpret the bid request and create an effective bid. Furthermore, it is often necessary to involve several consultants, specialists, and decision makers from across several departments in the process of creating a bid proposal. However, this may require several departments to collaborate and coordinate the analysis of the bid request as well as each department's contribution to the bid proposal.